Yugioh! DE - Episode 126
Mind White Summary Cameron's parents return home, and Helena has left Duel Academy. Just as things are about to get to normal, the faculty announces the addition of a new dorm, the Obelisk White Dorm. Father Vin gives the announcement over the intercom and he seems very dead doing it, as if under someone's control. Father Vin explains that over the past week, one of the unused Obelisk Dorms have been restored and more additions will be coming to it in the year. He says that the headmaster of this dorm be Avalon Spiros, Connor's Dueling manager. The school is extremely surprised. Meanwhile, people have scarcely seen Connor this past week. Father Vin explains that the members of the dorm will be by invitation only as it is different from the Obelisk Blue dorm. It is more of a dorm for honors students, but not all of the Obelisks are immediately doctored into it. Avalon says that the dorm is open to all three sectors of Duel Academy. Lafayette comments that the school has been very lively these last two months and he wonders how this Obelisk White dorm got started under their noses. Clarissa doesn't understand either as she was also never informed of the developments. She meets with Father Vin but steps back when she senses a white but dark aura around him. Her dragon protects her. Clarissa asks what the meaning of these white dorms are. Father Vin explains to Clarissa that she is the Student Body President, but she has no say or involvement in the construction ongoings of the school. Clarissa defends explaining that she is to know about anything that should affect the Student Body. However, Father V orders Clarissa to bite her tongue. He says that unless she is a member the Society of Light has nothing to do with her. He has it set up so under the white dorm, she has no say or influence. Father V says there is a student he has selected that will be the student representative of the dorm. Clarissa asks how and when Father Vin became like this. A flashback shows Father Vin receiving word over what has been over the course of the last two weeks with paperwork and funds going into the development of a new dorm. A benefactor has been donating substantial money into Duel Academy since Cameron's loss to Connor and he has it stipulated that forty percent of donated funds go into the development of this "white dorm." Father Vin is rather upset that in the span of weeks, the current grading and placement system of the academy will be in disarray. He wants to know who is doing this, and he is notified that the benefactor is Avalon. Father Vin calls his old friend on his video feed and asks why he is doing this and how he received permission from the owners of the school. Avalon says that his reputation precedes him, so when it comes to establishing a new dorm under his tutelage, it will most definitely produce even greater duelists. In addition, he's earned so much money from working with star duelists that he has money to burn and invest it into Duel Academy. Father Vin knows that Avalon has always been a bit shifty but he's stayed out of legal trouble and no one has gotten hurt. Father Vin asks that whatever Avalon is doing if he's trying to amass the psychic duelists or take over the school or whatever that he just stop and let the students be students and go to school. Avalon is amused by Father Vin's concern, but Avalon claims he has no malicious plans for Duel Academy in any way shape or form. However, he has come across a very angry duelist whom he believes has tremendous potential but simply not the results yet, and the white dorm is place for him to help unlock that talent at least temporarily until students can advance on their own. Avalon says that the Slifer dorms will not help him unlock that potential. Father Vin knows that Avalon is talking about Marlon. At Father Vin's still clear resistance, Avalon proposes a duel, a fair one where he will not use his powers. If he wins, he will back off the white dorm and the school can use their funds as they see fit. Father Vin agrees, and they decide to duel through the video screens. During the duel, Father Vin and Avalon appear equal trading equal blows with progressively stronger monsters in a duel between Avalon's Fabled and Vin's Ancient Gear/Gadget Deck. Father V seems primed to win when he summons his Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon and its card evolution Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon, but Avalon staves off Father Vin's assault with clever use of "Reckless Greed" and "Beckoning Light" to destroy both "Ancient Gear Dragons" with the power of "The Fabled Catsith". Father Vin attempts one last defense with "Ancient Gear Reborn" but Avalon anticipates this and had previously restored his hand with the effect of "Fabled Ragin" a Synchro Monster. Avalon plays "Mystical Space Typhoon" and destroys "Ancient Gear Reborn" to then defeat Vin with 2 direct attacks. Following the duel, Avalon fully exposes Father Vin to the light and his powers in what was truly a Shadow Duel to make Father Vin his newest thrall. With Father Vin under Avalon's control, Avalon will have no pushback with the establishment of the new dorms. In addition, Clarissa will not be in her way. Though her powers are formidable, she is still a student who answers to the adults. Avalon gives Vin the order to make sure Clarissa stays out of his way. Avalon obliges and the men sign off. The flashback ends and Clarissa is dismissed. She at least asks who the new student in charge of the white dorm is. The thralled Vin becomes angry and loudly orders Clarissa out lest she be stripped of her status. Clarissa must bow and leave. She's left powerless and without a clue as to what is going on in this school. Meanwhile, Connor is shown huddled in his room with his Lightsworn monsters. His books are laid out homework completed but he didn't eat. Connor flashes back to his to Cameron and the soul-sucking power of the Darklords as well as what Cameron had said after their duel. Connor feels like he's missing something inside. He doesn't know what it is, and he doesn't know what to do. He looks to Avalon for answers, but he hasn't heard from him since his defeat. Featured Duel: Father Vin vs. Avalon Turn 1: Avalon Avalon Normal Summons "Fabled Ashenveil" (1600/1200). He sets two cards. Turn 2: Father Vin V Normal Summons "Gold Gadget" (1700/800) and with its effect Bin can Special Summon "Silver Gadget" from his hand in Attack Position (1500/1000). With "Silver Gardget's" effect, Vin Special Summons "Ancient Gear Gadget" (500/2000) from his hand in Defense Position. Vin uses "Ancient Gear Gadget's" effect to prevent Avalon's monsters from activating their effects this turn. "Gold Gadget" attack and destroys "Ashenveil" (Avalon 4000 > 3900). "Silver Gadget" attacks directly (Avalon 3900 > 2400). Turn 3: Avalon Avalon activates "The Fabled Chawa" (200/100) in his hand, discarding "Fabled Krus" from his hand to Special Summon it in Attack Position. Avalon then activates "Krus's" effect to Special Summon "Ashenveil" from his Graveyard in Attack Position because it was discarded. Avalon sacrifices "Chawa" monsters to Tribute Summon "Fabled Dianaira" (2800/100). "Dianaira" and "Ashenveil" attack and destroy "Gold Gadget" and "Silver Gadget" respectively (Father Vin 4000 > 2900 > 2800). Avalon activates "Fabled Contract" to draw 1 card, and during his next Standby Phase he must discard one card. Turn 4: Father Vin Father V activates Field Spell: "Geartown" allowing him to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear" monsters with one less Tribute. Vin tributes "Ancient Gear Gadget" to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon" (3000/3000). V activates "Double Cyclone" to destroy "Geartown" and one of Avalon's set Spell/Traps. Avalon activates "Reckless Greed" to draw two cards, but he cannot draw for his next 2 Draw Phases. With "Geartown" destroyed, Vin can Special Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster from his Deck. He Special Summons "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon" can attack twice because Avalon used a "Gadget" monster for its summon. "Reactor Dragon" attacks destroying "Dianaira" and "Ashenveil" (Avalon 2400 > 2200 > 800). Avalon activates "Beckoning Light" to discard his hand then add LIGHT monsters to his hand equal to the number of cards he discarded. Avalon adds "Fabled Chawa," "Fabled Krus" and "The Fabled Catsith" to his hand from his Graveyard. Avalon reveals that he discarded "The Fabled Catsith" and "The Fabled Ganashia" which both activate. "Catsith" allows Avalon to destroy 1 face-up card on the field, and Avalon destroys "Reactor Dragon." "Ganashia" Special Summons itself in Attack Position with 200 extra ATK (1800/1000). Vin sets one card. Turn 5: Avalon Avalon does not draw due to "Reckless Greed." Due to the effect of "The Fabled Contract" Avalon must discard 1 card, and he discards "The Fabled Catsith." "Catsith" activates again, and Avalon has "Gadjiltron Dragon" destroyed. Avalon activates "The Fabled Chawa" in his hand, discarding "Fabled Krus" to Special Summon it in Attack Position. Avalon then activates "Krus's" effect to Special Summon "Ashenveil" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Avalon tunes "Chawa" with "Ashenveil" to Synchro Summon "Fabled Ragin" (2300/1800) in Attack Position. "Ragin" allows Avalon to draw until he has 2 cards in his hand. "Ragin" attacks directly. Vin activates Continuous Trap: "Ancient Gear Reborn" to Special Summon "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon" from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Avalon activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Ancient Gear Reborn." "Ragin's" attack continues (Father Vin 2800 > 500). "Ashenveil" attacks directly (Father Vin 500 > 0). Avalon wins Featured Cards Navigation